Sweetheart, What Have You Done ?
by Kailene
Summary: When Jag doesn't cooperate, Jaina is forced to take things into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sweetheart, What Have You Done ?

**Author**: Kailene

**Timeframe**: Sometime post-LOTF

**Characters**: Jaina, Jag

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: When Jag doesn't cooperate, Jaina is forced to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes**: This started out as being a very small fic, and well, it kinda got away from me. Too much to post as one, so I'm splitting it up. When all is said and done it will be two, possibly three posts. As usual, nothing belongs to me. George owns everything.

Great big to **Ceillean **for her advice, help and for being beta, and to **Jade_eyes **for her advice as well. You guys are awesome !

xx

Jaina eased the door closed silently behind her, and stepped into the shadows of the massive room, a satisfied smile curling her lips. It had taken her the better part of almost two hours, but phase one of her mission was accomplished. Security had been neutralized. It would take them many hours to undo everything she had put in place.

It had been easier than she had originally thought and there was a small part of her that was a bit upset at that. She had actually been looking forward to a challenge.

Now, for phase two.

She glanced left, towards where she knew her target would be and scowled, shaking her head slightly. He had brought this all on himself. Why did he insist on always having to do things the hard way?

Not that she wasn't enjoying herself.

Soundlessly she made her way down the long hallway, the plush carpet beneath her feet absorbing all sound. She stopped in the doorway of the office, casually leaning against the frame, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Seated behind his large desk, Jag made a few last notes on the datapad that he was reading and without looking tossed it on top of the others that were seemingly strewn haphazardly across the surface. He leaned back in his nerfhide chair, closing his eyes and rubbing them in an attempt to ease the strain and head off the headache that had been threatening to overcome his tired brain for most of the day.

She stood there silently watching him, unmoving, waiting for him to realize that she was there. She knew it wouldn't take long.

Jag's movements stilled for barely a nanosecond, a move that would be virtually undetectable to anyone except her, and Jaina knew that he had sensed that someone was there. The faint smile that immediately came to his face confirmed to her that she had been found out.

"Now there's a sight I never tire of seeing." The smile grew as he sat up in his chair and extended his hand towards her.

"You missed an opportunity to see more of it today," she responded coyly, not moving from her spot.

"Did I now? And why would that be?" "I don't think so, Head of State Fel. Maybe if you're good, you'll find out later."

A teasing grin crept across his lips. "And if I'm not?"

"Even better," she said mischievously, her eyes twinkling.

"Come here."

Jaina glanced at her chrono before walking across the room, she could see the tension in his shoulders and the stress and strain reflected in his eyes. She placed her hand in his, leaning down and kissing him sweetly on the lips before circling around the back of the chair and placing her small hands on his shoulders. Ever so slowly she began to massage across his broad shoulders, her fingers expertly applying soothing pressure to relieve the stiffness and knots that lay underneath.

Jag closed his eyes as he felt her hands move gradually down his spine, the taut muscles of his back loosening at her tender touch, and the tensions of the day starting to ebb.

"You haven't left this desk since I went out this morning, have you."

He knew it wasn't a question, she was stating what she already knew to be fact.

"I went and got caf a few times," he responded slowly, lowering his head so she could get better access to his neck.

She stopped what she was doing and playfully slapped him, "Rolling your chair over to the cafmaker doesn't count, Jagged."

Jaina worked her fingers up his neck in small gentle circles, her fingers continuing their trek to run through his hair. She felt him relax at her touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips, as the stress and strain of the day eased away.

"I have to tell you," she began, moving her hands back down his neck and onto his shoulders, "you certainly have mastered the 'work' in this working vacation."

Jag reached up and took her hand, pulling her around the side of the chair and onto his lap. His fingers caressed the side of her cheek. Tipping her chin up, he pulled her in close and kissed her softly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had no intention of doing any of this today. The more I read of the 'small changes' that were made to the treaty, the more I realized that there are to many concessions that I just cannot agree to. I'm been trying to -"

Jaina's two slender fingers against his lips stopped him. "Someone once told me what good is it to fight to bring peace to the galaxy if you yourself don't take a few moments to enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"That sounds like a very wise person." Jag replied smoothly, caressing the smooth skin of her bare arm.

"Mhm, he is." Jaina rested her head on his chest, a shiver running up her spine at his delicate touch. "To bad he doesn't heed his own advice. Which is why I've been forced to resort to drastic measures."

Jag's fingers stopped midway down her arm, as he quirked a wary eyebrow in her direction. When it came to Jaina Solo, he couldn't even begin to imagine what she had done.

"Sweetheart," he said slowly, putting two fingers underneath her chin and lifting her head to look at him. Jag injected as much love as he could into his next words. "What exactly have you been up to today?"

Jaina winked at him, "Come on, we don't have much time. We're leaving." Leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, she got off his lap and pulled him towards the door. "Just the _two _of us," she emphasized.

Jag took a step back, stopping their advance towards the door. "_Just _the two of us?" he repeated.

Less than two standard months ago, two well planned assassination attempts had been made within days of each other. One while they were together and the other attempt simultaneously coordinated to attack them separately. It was by shear Corellian luck that nobody had been killed and that the two of them had only received minor injuries.

After that security had been doubled, and now accompanied him everywhere he went. He had even insisted on a detail to shadow Jaina. He had expected her to stubbornly refuse and argue with him. But she had agreed with barely a protest.

He should have been immediately suspicious.

Jag found out later on that what was suppose to be backup for Jaina in case something drastic was to happen, had quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse between his fiancée and the security personnel.

It had started out with Jaina just simply evading them, but soon enough had escalated into each side trying to 'capture' the other, with each subsequent plan being more involved and elaborate than the last.

Galactic Empire Security was made up of the best of the best.

But there was no question on who the winning side always was.

He even knew that bets had been made on who would be the one to ultimately capture Jaina.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jaina began, spinning back to face him. A smirk came to her face "though in your case, I'm sure you would enjoy the 'hard way'. But either way, I am officially kidnapping you."

"Now, come on." Grabbing his hand once again she went quickly through the door and down a small back hallway. "We don't have much time, by now I'm sure security has worked their way through almost all of my traps."

Jag looked down at her in astonishment. "_Traps_, Jaina?"

"Just a few little things I threw together." Jaina suddenly looked up at him curiously, "They have been trained never to cross the black and red wires when…Nah, they'll figure it out. I'm sure everything will be fine."

He was just about to question her tactics when he noticed the amused expression on her face. Jag knew without a doubt that she was enjoying trying to see just how much it would take for him to really loose his mind.

It was then that a thought struck him. "Wait, what about Ashik? How did you get rid of him?" Jag knew his Personal Assistant and Head of Security never strayed to far from his side, even when he was on vacation.

Jaina looked up at him and the grin she wore lit up the mischief dancing in her brandy colored eyes, and Jag realized just how much fun she was having.

"Oh, that was the ingenious part. I commed him and told him I needed his help. I had got my hands on some -"

Jag interrupted her, "On second thought, it's probably best if I don't know the details."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina drove them out beyond the city limits in the nondescript well-armored speeder. Jag leaned back in the passenger seat, enjoying the thrill of the fast moving vehicle. Jaina handled the speeder as if she were piloting her X-wing. The grace and skill, combined with the look of sheer excitement that came to her face at the terrifying speeds and dizzying maneuvers was something that Jag could never tire of watching.

As much as he was doing his best to sit back and relax, he knew that he couldn't do that until he assured his assistant that he was indeed alright and check on any messages that he might have. Jag pulled his comlink out, entered the code for his office, and waited for it to connect.

"Oh no you don't flyboy." Jaina reached over and grabbed the comlink from Jag's hands and slipped it into her back pocket. "There will be none of that."

Jag glanced down at his empty hands before looking over at Jaina. "I was simply going to-"

"I know what you were _'simply going to do_,' and it's not allowed."

"Not allowed?" his right eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Wayward strands of hair flew off her face as she blew out a sigh. "Yes. Not allowed. As in against the rules."

She took her eyes off of the busy lanes of traffic to look at him. "Haven't you ever kidnapped anyone before?"

Jag simply looked at her incredulously.

"Sorry, forgot who I was dealing with for a moment," Jaina smirked, swerving the speeder just in time to avoid a collision with a light freighter loaded with cargo.

Jag simply rolled his eyes as he shifted in the seat, tucking one leg underneath himself as he turned to face Jaina. "Am I to assume you have?"

"Me? No." Jaina shook her head. "Not personally. First time actually," she said flashing him a huge grin.

"I'm honored, then," Jag said, his lip curling in amusement. "I know that I will regret asking this, but where do these so called 'rules' come from?"

Jaina took her eyes off of the traffic, her trademark grin on her face. "Solo Family Handbook, chapter 3, The Ins and Outs of a Successful Relationship."

"Of course." Jag laughed. "I should have known that not only would your family have a manual, but a separate step by step chapter dedicated to nefarious and illicit acts."

"Hey!" Jaina cried, her right arm shooting out to punch him in the shoulder.

Jag held his hands up in mock surrender. "It was meant lovingly, sweetheart. I promise."

Jaina shifted her eyes towards him, her expression softening. As much as he was doing his best to appear relaxed, she could see the concern in his eyes and knew he was still thinking through the problems he had left behind.

"Everybody will survive a few hours without you, Jagged. I assure you that I took care of everything. I even left a trail of notes for Ashik telling him everything," she paused a moment before continuing, "Though I doubt that he was able to work his way through everything yet to find them."

"Jaina, what exactly did you get your hands on?"

"It's nothing really. Just a couple of small things that will keep him busy," she said nonchalantly. The flicker of a smile didn't go unnoticed by Jag.

"Jaina."

She glanced over at him, "You're no fun, you know."

"Jaina."

"Oh, all right. It's just a few small dust mice he has to get rid of, and then, um, maybe some thumbers." Keeping her head front, Jaina glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"And," Jag prompted.

"Maybeacrystalsnakeortwo," she said quickly.

"What was that?" He couldn't have possibly have heard her correctly.

"You heard me."

Jag didn't know whether to be amused, concerned or angry. "What, the rodents weren't enough, you had to go and add some crystals snakes as well?"

"It's just as a precaution," her tone of voice indicating that it should be obvious. "I couldn't very well risk having any escaped dust mice running around now could I?" She held up her hand to forestall his next question. "No, it's not the entire Embassy, just the security floors."

"Why do you insist on tormenting Ashik like this?" Even as he asked the question, he had to chuckle at the mental image of his Head of Security running around chasing rodents.

"He's way too uptight Jag, he needs to learn to lighten up a bit."

"He's Chiss, Jaina." Jag stated matter of factly.

"That's why it's so much fun."

Jag sat back and relaxed in his seat, laughing quietly once again at what was going on back at the Embassy. He knew that his security team would no doubt be putting a plan in place to exact revenge. He knew better than to get involved.

The noise and the tall, congested buildings of the city slowly dwindled to reveal the fresh air of the countryside. Small yellow and red flowers dotted the open fields, and Jag could hear the distant twitter of birds coming from the passing trees.

She turned suddenly down a barely visible winding dirt road, eventually pulling the speeder to a stop by a grove of trees. The view in front of him was magnificent. Beyond the trees sat a secluded stretch of white sand that met up with the crystal blue waters of a small lake, protected on three sides by high cliffs.

Jag walked around the front of the speeder, enveloping Jaina in his arms and pulling her close. "You've been busy," he whispered against her ear and he felt her smile against his neck. His lips moved along her jaw line in a feathery light touch to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Jaina broke the kiss slowly, looking up at him and smiling. "You have no idea. Come on."

She handed Jag a picnic basket and blanket to carry while she reached back into the speeder and grabbed a small black bag.

They made their way through the trees and down a small set of steps carved out of the surrounding rocks by the elements. Large black-winged birds could be seen in the distance swooping down into the calm water to catch fish. A warm breeze blew off the lake, keeping them cool in the afternoon sun.

They set the blanket down on the sand and settled themselves against one of the cliff walls so they could look out at the water. Jaina reached down and pulled her sandals off. She snuggled up against Jag, stretching her legs out and burying her toes in the warm sand.

Jag wrapped his arm around Jaina's shoulder pulling her close, and placed a kiss on her temple. She looked up at him, a gentle smile on her face, the sun making her brandy brown eyes sparkle. He reached over and gently brushed away the hair that had blown across her face. He slid his hand down, cupping her cheek as he leaned his face close to hers. His breath felt cool against her sun-warmed skin.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her ear.

Jag saw the blush rise in her cheeks as she lowered head and giggled. An extremely un-Jaina like and girly thing to do, but Jag adored it.

Jaina lifted her head slowly to look at him. Her cheeks were still pink and a tiny smile tugged at her mouth as she struggled to regain control. Jaina's fingers caressed his cheek, she feathered her lips across his mouth, whisper light, in the barest of kisses.

Then abruptly she pulled away, her patented smirk playing on her lips as she patted his cheek affectionately.

"I'm starving. How about we eat?"

Jag leaned back and tapped his head lightly on the boulders behind him as he watched Jaina reaching for the basket. His eyes trailed the curves of her body, down to the tan shorts she wore that contoured her backside perfectly.

Jag grinned. She certainly was going to make him pay for his transgressions this week.

Jaina crawled across the blanket and pulled the picnic basket closer to them. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten anything since…" He paused a moment to think, and then looked over at Jaina. She met his gaze and laughed at the sheepish expression he wore. Here he was, one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, and he sitting there looking like he was waiting for the scolding that he knew he deserved.

This was exactly what she was talking about, and he knew it.

"You haven't stopped to eat anything since your luncheon yesterday, have you?" Jaina shook her head, pinning him with a look. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," he responded suggestively.

"Here," Jaina smiled tantalizingly, as she handed him a bottle of Blossom Wine. "Open this."

Jag took the bottle and then rummaged around in the basket, pulling out two wine glasses while looking for the corkscrew. "My staff and I did extensive research on this planet before we left. How did this place manage to stay hidden?"

"That's because it isn't listed anywhere. It's private property." Jaina answered, pulling out the dustcrepes and forrolow berries and putting them on plates.

"Jaina."

Jaina looked over at him, instantly recognizing the _Sweetheart, what scheme have you put into play this time _tone to his voice.

"Jeez, you bend the rules a few times and all of a sudden people become suspicious every time you do something."

Jag didn't even bother to comment on that statement, knowing to do so would be inviting trouble. He simply raised an expectant eyebrow at her, waiting for what would inevitably be an interesting explanation.

"I assure you that it's all perfectly fine. Kyp handled this part."

"Oh, now _that _just makes me feel so much better," he said dramatically, "the two of you conspiring together. That never works out well for me."

He motioned around at the cliffs and trees with his hand, "Any minute now we'll be surrounded by troops trying to shoot us for trespassing."

"We weren't conspiring." Jaina said, laughing at Jag's theatrics. "I assure you, it's all perfectly legal. He simply handled talking to the owners this morning while I was busy with other things."

Less than a handful of people ever saw this side of him, even she had see very little of it lately. The stress and pressures of being Head of State had built so that even around her there were times when he really 'wasn't with her.'

It had been far to long since she had seen him this relaxed and having a bit of fun.

He finished pouring the wine and handed Jaina a glass. "It wasn't enough for him to be your manservant during the Vong War, now you have him handling your travel arrangements."

Jaina smirked. "Isn't it great. I knew there was a reason that I kept him around all this time."

Jag shook his head, even after all these years, he still didn't understand the relationship that those two had. Whatever it was, he was eternally grateful for it. Kyp had been there for Jaina during some of her darkest times, for that Jag would never be able to pay him back.

Placing the wine bottle back in the basket, Jag balanced his own wine glass on a flat rock beside him and leaned back against the cliffside and started to eat.

"It was actually Liz that told me about this place. When it was obvious that I would have to force you to relax," Jaina grinned at him slightly, "I commed Kyp and told him where we were, and asked him how to get in touch with the owners. He volunteered to do it for me."

Jaina popped a couple of berries into her mouth before continuing. "I guess quite a few years ago Liz and Kyp helped a woman and her children out of a tough situation. Her parents are the ones who own the lake and the surrounding fifty acres, all of which are off limits to the public."

"Except to our esteemed Grand Master and his wife" Jag grinned. "Exactly. Kinda like a thank-you I guess."

Jag picked up his wine and took another sip, "We'll have to do something to thank all of them. This place is truly magnificent."

They finished the rest of their meal in companionable silence. Taking pleasure in the simple act just being together, letting the peace and tranquility of the picturesque surroundings wash over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man...this story sure has fell by the wayside. But, I'm back at it now and it's just about finished. The last of the chapters should be up in a few days. **

**I Promise :-) I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and alerted for this story. Your kind words and actions mean the world to me. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Kai**

**Chapter 3 **

Jaina stood up suddenly. "Come on," she said, a playful tone coloring her voice. "The water looks beautiful. Let's go for a swim."

Standing up, Jag leaned against the rocks and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her playful nature was just too infectious. "And what, my love, do you expect me to swim in?"

She turned back and her eyes met Jag's, her smile turning positively wicked. Jag started to laugh at her scandalous joke, but when she didn't join in, continuing to look at him with that wicked little smile, he suddenly wasn't so sure she was joking. As he watched, captivated, she took a step back from him and slid her hands to the hem of the cream colored halter top she was wearing.

Surely she wouldn't…

Of course, she would!

Ever so slowly she started to lift her top just enough to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of her bare hips and slim waist underneath.

Part of Jag knew that he should go and stop her. Even though they were on fifty acres of private land, it was still out in the open and potentially public. This certainly was not something that the two of them should be doing. Especially not when one of them was a Head of State.

She eked the hem up even higher and all of those noble thoughts were very quickly abandoned by the provocative sight in front of him.

Her eyes tempted him, her trademark smirk teasing her lips as she then slowly lowered it back down.

Well, if that was the way she was going to play.

Jag uncrossed his arms, placed his hands on the rock at either side of his hips, and started to push himself to a standing position.

Only to find that he couldn't move.

Instinct, born from years of battles and military experience kicked in before logical thought. He pushed at the invisible restraints holding his body in place, the lean muscles in his biceps flexing as he calmly tested the strength. Intuition told him it was a hopeless gesture. He knew exactly what the bond was that held him in place, and precisely who was controlling it. His brow furrowed with a touch of frustration and annoyance as he scrutinized the woman in front of him. Whatever it was she was up to, he could tell she was quite pleased with herself.

Jag was extremely curious to find out exactly what that was.

Jaina sauntered to within mere centimeters of him, her hips swaying as she moved. When she finally spoke, her voice was a soft, tormenting purr.

"Come now, Jagged, you of all people should know that struggling isn't going to break a force hold."

Well, he'd known it was useless. "Can't fault a guy for trying," he said with a wry grin. From the look she gave him, the playful chiding raised brow and the mischievously twinkling eyes; apparently she could fault him for trying.

Could and did.

Okay, so struggling didn't work. Time to try Plan B.

"The lake looks so cool and refreshing," he pointed out benignly. "It's been ages since I last enjoyed a swim."

"You will." Jaina pressed her body against him, sliding up his chest to whisper in his ear. "Do you really think that trying to reason with me will work?"

Jag fought the groan that threatened to break free, instead taking a deep calming breath. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him, her hot breath caressing his ear. It was pure torture. Agony. The need to reach out and touch her was almost overwhelming.

Kriff plan B.

His body may be immobilized, but he still had some control. Besides, he knew that if he could distract her enough, she wouldn't be able to maintain the force hold.

Jaina's head was still near his, and Jag seized on the opportunity. Turning his head, he captured her ear with his lips, nipping gently with his teeth. He slid his tongue whisper-light along the delicate shell to flick at the sensitive spot behind her lobe. He could feel her melt into him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Jaina lost herself in the moment. Burying her hands in his hair, she turned his head and claimed his mouth. Their tongues parted each other's lips, exploring, as they kissed passionately.

She pulled away suddenly, her hands on his shoulders, as she rested her head on his chest to catch her breath and regain control. "Ah, ah, ah, they'll be none of that. At least, not right now." She looked up at him grinning. "Very sneaky. You almost succeeded."

"Almost?" He eyed her roguishly, "Why don't you come closer and I'll fix that."

"I don't think so," Jaina laughed. "Now, where was I before I was distracted?"

"You were going to release me so I could help you out of those uncomfortable clothes."

Her eyebrow raised in amusement as she slid her hands up his neck to tangle her fingers in the ends of his hair. "Well, you're half right."

"I don't suppose it would happen to be the first part I was right about, would it?"

"Uh Uh."

"You're going to keep me here like this for awhile longer, aren't you." "

Uh huh."

"This is punishment for me working too much…"

"Yes."

"- and spending too much time on politics during our vacation…"

"Yes."

"- and not listening to you in the first place."

Jaina rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him sweetly. "Sexy and smart. How did I get so lucky?"

Jag tilted his head forward, placing light kisses along her jaw line. When he spoke, his voice was a low, dark whisper against her ear. "Why don't you drop your force hold and I can spend some time answering that for you."

If her arms hadn't already been around Jag's neck to hold her up, she would have melted right then and there at the tone and promise that his voice held. She felt Jag smile against her ear as she inhaled sharply, biting down on her lower lip to try and stop the moan that threatened to escape.

Jaina took a deep, unsteady breath as she stepped back, suddenly needing to put some space between herself and Jag. She was dangerously close to giving in to him right now and she knew that he was well aware of that. This was her little game they were playing. There was no way that she was going to let him get the better of her.

"You do have a one track mind now, don't you?" Jaina said amusingly. "Tsk, tsk. If people only knew."

"It must be the company I keep," Jag said causally. "I blame you."

"Do you now?" Jaina drawled, taking another small step away from him. " Well then, I suppose I shouldn't feel guilty about corrupting you further now, should I?"

Jag swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as a slow, teasing smile spread across her face. Once again Jaina's hands slid leisurely down her stomach to the hem of her halter-top. This time though, she didn't stop. Gradually, she lifted it up, revealing more and more of the smooth, tanned skin that lay beneath, before removing it completely and tossing onto the sand beside her.

Through the Force she could feel his determination to escape the hold she had on him; she could feel his excitement, she could almost see it like ripples in water. Heat rolled off his body, anticipation thick in the air around him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was enjoying this.

She stopped momentarily, her eyebrow raised flirtatiously at him. With a slight flick of her wrist, she released the force hold as her hands moved slowly down her stomach to her waist. Unbuttoning the single clasp of her shorts, she let them slid down her legs to pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked then onto the blanket.

Jag felt the pressure that was holding him immobile against the rocks vanish. He walked the short distance to Jaina, his intense gaze raking over her body as she slowly turned in a circle in front of him. He caught her around the waist with one arm as she turned, pulling her against him and captured her lips, kissing her hungrily.

He reached out, caressing his fingers along her jaw line and neck. "This is new." He looked down appreciatively, taking in the red bikini she wore. His fingers continued their trek along the swell of her breast, the two pieces of material that made up the top just enough to protect her modesty. Jag smiled as he felt her inhale slightly as he ghosted his fingers along her ribcage, finally coming to a stop at the small ties that held the bottoms together at her hips.

Jaina watched his fingers as they danced across her skin, his touch making her body tingle. She closed her eyes, using the force to slow her rapidly beating heart and calm her excited nerves. "I take it you approve," she said, more calmly than she felt.

"Oh, very much so." Jag whispered.

"I told you." Jaina started, trying to regain control of the situation. "You missed your opportunity this morning. I tried on quite a few before deciding on this one."

"Sweetheart," Jag replied wryly, "we would have never made it past the first one if they all looked like this."

"Actually," she looked at him teasingly, "some had even less material." Jaina laughed at the low growl that emanated from Jag.

"You are truly trying to make me lose my mind, aren't you?"

"Who me?" Jaina smiled innocently. She took a tiny step back, looking at Jag from head to toe, one finger pressed against her cheek in thought. "We do have a slight problem, though."

Jag raised a dubious eyebrow at her. "We do?" he said hesitantly, "and what would that be?"

"You, my love," she said slowly, "are way overdressed."

Jag smirked. "What do you suppose we should do about that?"

"This." She stepped forward, her hands sliding up his powerful arms to his shoulders and drifting down his chest as she unbuttoned his tunic. Getting to his waist, she pulled the shirt out of his pants, running her hands back up his muscular stomach to slide it off of his shoulders.

Jaina stepped back, admiring the view. "Mmm, much better. But not quite right." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she started to run her fingers lightly down his chest.

"You never answered my original question." Jag managed quietly.

Her delicate touch against his skin ignited every nerve in his body.

She looked up at him and winked, a tiny half smile on her face. "I didn't?"

Jag grabbed both her hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing her fingertips. "You know, we could skip this all together," he said enticingly, motioning his head towards the lake, "and do something else entirely."

"We could," she said cheerfully. "But I want to swim." She motioned towards their blanket and a small black bag landed gently in Jag's hands.

Jag looked curiously down at the bag, then back up at Jaina, sighing loudly.

"Swimming?"

A full grin came to her face. "Swimming."

She pointed behind him, "Right around that outcropping is a cave. You can change in there."

Jag looked skeptically down at the bag once again before glancing at Jaina and shaking his head in defeat. He would concede this round to her, the afternoon was young and there was still plenty of time for a return sneak attack. Jaina reached out, placed her hands on his shoulder and spun him around, patting him on the backside. "Now shoo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, _finally_, the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited and replied, your responses mean so much. **

**Enjoy !**

xXx

Coming out of the cave dressed in black swim trunks, Jag walked over to the blanket and placed his clothes on the pile where Jaina had left hers. Looking up, the sight in front of him took his breath away.

Jaina stood on the sand a few feet away. Her sun-kissed body was turned towards him in profile. She had her eyes closed and her head tipped towards the sun, a soft smile gracing her beautiful face. Her long dark hair, falling in waves down her back, was gently blowing in the warm afternoon breeze.

She was beautiful beyond words. It was more than her physical beauty; the way she looked just standing there, what she was wearing. Or not wearing, Jag thought with a smirk. He adored everything that made Jaina who she was; her stubbornness, her warmth and caring, her endless wit. Even her need to seemingly argue every point with him.

He loved her more every day, and he could never imagine a life without her.

Jag walked over to where she stood. She turned her head, her soft smile growing as he stepped up behind her. He leaned down and placed a slow, gentle kiss on her cheek, on the hinge of her jaw, and on the side of her neck as he slipped his arms around her slender waist. She wrapped her hands around his and leaned back against him, resting her head on his strong chest.

Jaina tipped her head up to look at Jag. His brow raised at the sparkle he saw in her brown eyes and he wondered what she could possibly be up to now. "Race you to the water," she said playfully.

Jag grinned and tipped his head in agreement. "No force cheating," he stipulated to which Jaina merely placed her hand to her chest in the patented Solo, _who me_? He placed one more kiss on her cheek-this one not so slow or gentle. "Yes, you," he laughed.

He released her and stepped to her side. "Ready? On one" She nodded. "Three…"

Hands by her side, totally relaxed, Jaina looked up at him as he started the countdown. "Good luck, flyboy," she said smirking.

"Thanks." Jag said with a slight grin. "Not going to need it though." Jaina shook her head and laughed at the smug overconfident tone evident in his voice.

"Two…"

"One!"

Neither moved.

They both regarded one other through narrowed eyes, each waiting for the tiniest twitch of movement that would give the other away.

It happened so quickly that Jaina barely had time to gather the force around herself to keep from falling. Jag's hand shot out, grabbing her by the elbow and tugging her slightly backwards as he ran for the water. Jaina hardly took the time to steady herself before she took off down the warm sand after him. Coming to the shoreline, Jaina stopped, pausing instead to admire the impressive view in front of her.

Four long strides had brought him to the water's edge and he dove in. He moved with a soldier's agility and a dancer's grace of fluid motion, his lithe agile movements accentuating every muscle in his lean, athletic body. Jag came out of the water like a merman of legend; his back arced and his head thrown back sending a crescent of water sailing over his head like a crystal halo. He settled back down in the waves and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Jaina watched, transfixed, as the water droplets ran down in rivulets along the well-defined muscles of his chest, and her fingers longed to trace a path of their own. His green eyes caught her gaze and danced mischievously at her. His low laugh sent tingles running up her spine.

Jaina dove in and swam to his side, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she stood up beside him. She tipped her head, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Jaina pulled away slightly, slapping playfully on the shoulder.

"You said no cheating," she admonished.

"I said no _force cheating_." Jag said with a sly grin. "I said nothing about good, old-fashioned, _mundane _cheating."

She laughed. "You are such a scoundrel."

Jag's grin broadened. "And you love me all the more for it." He kissed her chastely on the nose before diving sideways into the clear, blue water and swimming away. Jaina watched him for a moment, then swam towards the rock jetty surrounding the lagoon to sit and wait for him.

She made her way out of the water and stretched out on the sun-warmed rocks. The cool water lapped at her toes as she dangled her feet into the ocean. She looked back towards the open water, searching for Jag. Stretching out with the force, she found him easily, gliding effortlessly through the water in her direction. Jag broke the surface with a smile on his face, supporting himself by resting his arms on the rocks at Jaina's hip.

"For someone who grew up on an ice planet, you sure do know how to swim well," Jaina remarked.

"That's not the only thing I do well," Jag replied enticingly.

"Really? And what other skills do you have to offer, Head of State Fel?"

"This," he whispered.

Jag pulled himself out of the water and sat on the rocks beside her. His palm cupped the side of her face, his thumb tracing along her cheekbone. Jaina's eyes fluttered shut as he slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close. He kissed her gently along her neck and jaw line, then pressed his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. His tongue licked along her upper lip, seeking entry, and Jaina moaned and opened her mouth to him further. His fingers tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth.

Fighting to rein in his desire, Jag slowed the passion, feathering his lips against hers as he pulled away breathlessly to look at her.

"Mmm." Jaina took a deep ragged breath as she rested her head on Jag's bare chest. She could hear the race of his heart beneath her ear, her own rapidly beating heart drowning out the sound of the surf crashing against the rocks around them.

Jaina raised her head, meeting Jag's dark, yearning gaze. "Very nice," she breathed coyly. "Is that the extent of you skills?"

"Oh, no." Jag voice was a deep, husky promise. "That's only the beginning."

Jag took both of Jaina's hands in his and stood, gently pulling her to her feet. "Come with me," he said, tipping his head in the direction of the waterfall. One of her hands still intertwined with his, they made their way carefully across the rocks.

The water tumbling off the towering cliffs above thundered louder and louder as they made their way along the jetty and closer to the rock face. Jag tightened his grip on Jaina's hand and motioned towards the waterfall in front of them. A mischievous wink was all the explanation that Jaina received for her quizzical glance.

Jag led them behind the waterfall, into the narrow corridor that had been carved into the stone from the force of the water as it came off the cliffs. The deafening roar of the torrent slowly grew into a quiet, soothing background noise as they made their way further along the damp, twisting tunnels. The lichen that lined the walls lit their way with a faint yellowish glow.

Jaina opened her mouth to tease Jag about his questionable sense of direction, but the quip died on her lips as the corridor opened up in front of them to reveal a small cave.

"Oh," she uttered instead.

A rainbow of colors flitted along the walls as the late afternoon sun sparkled through a second, smaller waterfall. Jaina looked down at her feet, the cool, hard dampness she had just been previously walking on had given way to a smooth, almost velvety material. A soft covering of moss stretched across the cave, giving the ground the appearance of a plush, green rug.

Jaina let go of Jag's hand and stepped further into the cave, spinning in a slow circle to fully admire the beauty surrounding her. She turned a stunned expression back toward Jag. "How…? When did you…? I thought you didn't…?"

A pair of strong arms around her waist and warm, moist lips pressed against hers in a slow, lingering kiss silenced any further questions that Jaina may have had.

"Jaina Solo at a loss for words. I doubted that was even possible." A sly, seductive smile slowly curled Jag's lips. "You should know by now that one way or another, I always get what I want," his soft breath whispered, "and right now, I want you."

He kissed her passionately, deeply, and lost himself in the scent of honeysuckle and lily's that surrounded her body. Soon kisses weren't enough. He needed to feel her in every way, and from her response, she felt the same way.

His fingers ran gradually through her hair as he caressed along her jaw line and neck with his lips. She shuddered against his touch, his name drifted off her lips in a soft moan as she pressed herself closer to his body, her breath warm against his bare chest.

A shiver went up his spine as Jaina's hands made their way slowly down his chest. Taunting. Tantalizing. Her nails skimmed across his hips and slid dangerously down the side of his thigh. His hands moved as well; slowly sliding along smooth, silky skin to the small of her back and continued downward.

Jag looked down at her, his eyes smoky with desire as he bent low and grasped her behind her knees, lifting her up. Her back arched against him as he crushed his mouth to hers hungrily, all restraint abandoned as he made his way across the small cavern and laid her gently down on the lush ground. Her body molding to his perfectly as he covered it with his own.

His mouth moved downward, tasting and pleasuring as he explored the delicate curves of her body. His hand skimmed delicately along her body, eliciting a small murmur of delight as his fingers deftly released the ties fastened at her hips.

Jaina closed her eyes against the passion and let her inner desires sweep her away. It was intoxicating, overwhelming. She looked into his eyes, feeling a connection to his very soul. Togetherness. Jaina pulled him closer, succumbing to him, uniting their essences into one.

xXx

Jaina lifted her head off of Jag's chest, tucking a dark strand of disheveled hair behind her ear as glanced around the cave. The sun had long since set and the bright, twin full moons glimmered through the rushing water of the falls, casting twinkling starburst of light glittering off the cavern walls.

She looked down at Jag laying peacefully on his back beside her; the love of her life, her other half. The one who held her very soul. His eyes were closed and he had one arm tucked beneath his head, the fingers of his other hand running gently and smoothly up and down her back.

"We should do this more often," he said quietly.

"Oh, I think we should definitely do this more often," she quipped. She had known what he had really meant by his words, she could feel his love and devotion for her through their bond in the Force. She slid her hands around Jag's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Jag laughed as he tightened his grip around Jaina's slim waist, eliciting a surprised yelp from her as he rolled them both over. He smiled, sweet and tender as he ran his finger lightly across her cheek.

"Well, yes, of course, this. There can never be too much of this." He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss.


End file.
